forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dugmaren Brightmantle
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = Moradin | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Scholarship | domains4e = | worshipers4e = Dwarves | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = An open book | homeplane3e = Dwarfhome | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Discovery, invention, scholarship | domains3e = Chaos, Craft, Dwarf, Good, Knowledge, Patience, Rune | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "Sharptack" (shortsword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = An open book | homeplane2e = Outlands/Dwarvish Mountain | realm2e = Soot Hall | serves2e = Moradin | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Discovery, invention, scholarship | spheres2e = All, Astral, Charm, Divination, Guardian, Numbers, Protection, Thought, Travelers, Wards minor: Chaos, Creation, Healing | worshipers2e = Dwarven and gnomish engineers, inventors, scholars, and tinkers | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Greengrass, Highharvestide | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = Lantern archons Aasimar Gynosphinxes | minerals = King's tears Pearl | colors = Silver, white | misc manifestations = A blue aura | manifestation refs = }} Dugmaren Brightmantle ( }}), also known as the Errant Explorer, was the dwarven deity of scholarship, discovery and invention and an exarch of Moradin . Just as Marthammor Duin exemplified the urge to explore the world beyond the mountain, Dugmaren Brightmantle signified the exploratory striving to blaze the trails of creativity by using accumulated knowledge to create that which was new and good. Brightmantle represented the progressive elements of a naturally conservative race that nonetheless prided itself on its infrequent innovations. Worshipers Dugmaren's clerics drew from the most creative tinkers and free thinkers of dwarven communities, on rare occasions even allowing gnomes to join their orders. They followed a doctrine of knowledge for knowledge’s sake, seeing equal value in learning a once-lost recipe for toasted zygom stalk and discovering the crucial flaw in an enemy's defensive fortifications. In fact, since the clergy strongly favored creation over destruction, there's a good chance many of them would have preferred the recipe. Temples of the Errant Explorer, usually sprawling edifices filled with the scattered detritus of a half-hundred abandoned experiments and twice as many open books, could be found both above and below the surface. Dugmaren's clergy prayed for spells in the morning. They observed few official holidays, instead whispering a prayer of thanks to the Errant Explorer upon the discovery of some new bit of lore. On Greengrass and Highharvestide, they began the day with several hours of private meditation, usually staring at the flame of a candle. Thereafter, neighboring worshipers would gather to discuss their discoveries and creations since the prior convocation. Dugmaren Brightmantle's specialty priests were called xothor (dwarven for "those who seek knowledge", roughly), with the singular form of xothar. Relationships His ceaseless quest for knowledge and constant tinkering and exploring had a tendency to get Dugmaren into trouble and although Moradin admired his adventuresome spirit, the Dwarffather despaired at his tendency to wander away from a pursuit to follow something else that caught his notoriously fickle attention. Dugmaren's circle of friendly deities included Haela Brightaxe, Marthammor Duin, Brandobaris, Erevan Ilesere, Gond, and Shaundakul. Gargauth, who represented knowledge-hunting for illicit and perverse purposes, was among his most hated foes. History Dugmaren's ambitions ensure that he was always at the center of some exploit, frequently in the company of his loose circle of deific associates. Appendix External Links References Connections Category:Morndinsamman Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Craft domain deities Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Patience domain deities Category:Rune domain deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Exarchs Category:Inhabitants of the Outlands Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Dwarfhome Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender